death_battle_en_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bomberman VS Dig Dug
Bomberman VS Dig Dug es el undécimo episodio de Death Battle. En él se enfrentan Bomberman y Dig Dug. Descripción Episodio 11 - ¡White Bomber VS Taizo Hori! ¡Estos dos maestros retro del terreno y la destrucción se enfrentan hoy! (Original: Episode 11 - White Bomber vs Taizo Hori! Two retro masters of terrain and ultimate destruction battle it out!) Introducción (*Suena "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Wiz: Hoy, estos dos maestros del terreno se enfrentarán en una pelea sin límites. Boomstick: White Bomber o Bomberman... Wiz: Y Taizo Hori, también conocido como Dig Dug Boomstick: Somos Wiz y Boomstick. Wiz: Y nuestro trabajo es analizar sus armas, equipamiento y habilidades para averiguar quién ganaría un combate a muerte. Bomberman Boomstick: Bomberman es un cyborg esclavo al que obligan a luchar contra otros cyborgs en laberintos de neón para entretener a terroristas alienígenas. Wiz: Ese Bomberman no, Boomstick. White Bomber es un guerrero robot alienígena del planeta Bomber que pertenece a una policía espacial que protege el universo. Boomstick: Bueno, su método de salvar planetas es hacer explotar todo lo que se encuentra, así que me cae bien. Wiz: Exacto, a Bomberman no le importa el entorno que supuestamente protege, convirtiéndolo en un rival impredecible. Boomstick: Según Bomberman, la repuesta a la vida es la bomba. ¿Se te ha atascado la puerta? ¡Explosiones! ¿Te persigue Hacienda? ¡Hazlos explotar! ¿Tu esposa te regaña por todo? ¡Haz que vuele por los aires también! Su arsenal está compuesto por bombas, bombas y más bombas, que tardan alrededor de tres segundos en explotar. Aunque las explosiones sean pequeñas al principio, las mejoras de Bomberman pueden hacerlas lo suficientemente potentes como para destruir una hectárea de golpe. Además, sus bombas pueden aumentar cuatro veces su tamaño. Wiz: Mientras destruye planetas, Bomberman puede encontrar multitud de Power-Ups enterrados. Más Bombas aumenta el tamaño de su arsenal, Acelerador aumenta su velocidad, Armadura le otorga inmunidad temporal, Expansor de Explosiones aumenta el radio de la onda expansiva de sus explosiones, Patada bomba y Guante de Poder le permite patear y recoger las bombas que ya ha puesto, ayudándole a cubrir más distancia. Boomstick: Y cuando recoge la Super Bomba, se cuece una explosión a lo Terminator 2: Judgement Day. Wiz: Bomberman también puede adiestrar a unas criaturas similares a canguros llamadas Rooeys, que le dan una gran ventaja a Bomberman en combate. Boomstick: Cada Rooey tiene una habilidad distinta, pero todos son rápidos, pueden saltar alto y hasta sacrificarse por Bomberman. Más o menos como Yoshi. Wiz: Lo que nos trae a la mayor debilidad de Bomberman, sus propias bombas pueden atraparlo contra una pared y matarlo con una explosión. Boomstick: Sí, Bomberman es bueno tirando bombas, pero no desactivándolas. Aun así, ha sobrevivido a un montón de juegos en los que ha dejado millones de planetas hechos escombros, destruyendo lo que solían ser familias y ciudades. Bomberman: ¡Lo conseguí! Dig Dug Wiz: Dig Dug es un experto excavador y verdugo. Suele recorrer el interior de la tierra matando dragones. Su verdadero nombre es Taizo Hori, que significa "quiero cavar", también es el padre del reciente fenómeno Mr. Driller. Boomstick: Dig Dug tiene dos pasiones en su vida: cavar y matar. Su arma principal es una de las herramientas de tortura que he visto en mi vida. Es como una mezcla entre una bomba de bicicleta y un harpón. Wiz: Un arma extraña de utilidad cuestionable... Boomstick:...Pero una vez que te pincha con ella, preferirás haber muerto de cualquier otra manera. Wiz: Un ser humano normal sólo puede sobrevivir a 15 psi de aire a presión. El harpón de Dig Dug inyecta más de 10 psi en un solo movimiento, y al tercer ataque, la víctima explota. Boomstick: Esa es una forma horrible de morir. Imagínate que te empalen con un harpón y te llenan con aire hasta que explotasen tus órganos internos. Este tío está enfermo de la cabeza... Wiz: Taizo también dispone de un martillo hidráulico que le ayuda a perforar la tierra a velocidades inimaginables. Al usarlo, puede maniobrar por la tierra como pez en el agua. Boomstick: Este martillo hidráulico le permite destruir islas, pero lo más peculiar de esta herramienta es el sonido que hace. Normalmente, un martillo hidráulico suena así. (*suena un martillo hidráulico*) Pero el de Dig Dug suena así (*sonidos de Dig Dug*). Wiz: En realidad, ese es el sonido que hace cada vez que da un paso, no sólo cuando usa el martillo hidráulico. Boomstick: Entonces, ¿qué son? ¿Sus pies? Debe ser muy irritante. No me extraña que sea un psicópata. Wiz: Dig Dug posee una gran resistencia, siendo capaz de cavar ilimitadamente sin cansarse. Aun así, le puede derrotar fácilmente un tomate con ojos. Boomstick: ¿Qué? Wiz: En efecto, Dig Dug lucha contra feroces dragones y tomates con gafas de buceo. Boomstick: ¿¡A quién demonios se le ocurre comparar a un dragón con un tomate!? (*Suena la melodía de victoria de Dig Dug*) Combate (*Suena Stage theme - Bomberman (NES)*) Bomberman está cabalgando sobre un Rooey a lo largo de un campo, hasta que se encuentra con Dig Dug FIGHT! Dig Dug dispara su harpón y el Rooey lo esquiva, el Rooey golpea rápidamente a Taizo varias veces. Tras el último golpe, Dig Dug se da cuenta de la bomba que había enfrente suyo y se esconde bajo tierra. La explosión hace un agujero en la tierra, revelando un Expansor de Explosiones. Bomberman va a por el power up, pero Dig Dug se acerca y mata al Rooey con su harpón. Bomberman cae al suelo, pero se levanta rápidamente y lanza una bomba al agujero en el que se esconde Dig Dug, que huye rápidamente. La explosión revela más power ups en la tierra (Acelrador, Expansor, Más Bombas y Patada Bomba). Bomberman los recoge rápidamente y persigue a Dig Dug. Bomberman le lanza una bomba a Dig Dug con una patada, pero este la devuelve con su harpón. Bomberman la devuelva otra vez y entran en un círculo vicioso, pero Bomberman pone otra bomba en el suelo y ambos se alejan de la explosión. El ataque reveló un power up más, la Super Bomba. Bomberman va a recogerla mientras Dig Dug cava hacia arriba. Bomberman carga la Super Bomba y la lanza, causando una explosión que devasta la vía de escape que Dig Dug estaba construyendo. Bomberman empieza a cargar otra Super Bomba, pero Dig Dug cae enfrente suyo y le ataca con su harpón, dejádole aturdido. Bomberman se recupera, pero se da cuenta de la bomba que tiene enfrente y da un grito antes de la explosión. Dig Dug contempla el cráter causado por la explosión. K.O! Resultados Boomstick: ¡SÍ, EXPLOSIONES! Wiz: La maniobrabilidad de Dig Dug lo convierte en un enemigo temible. Dig Dug tenía control completo del terreno desde el principio, mientras que Bomberman requería sus power ups para sobrevivir. Boomstick: Hacer que la pelea se desarrollase bajo tierra le daba ventaja a Dig Dug. Wiz: Incluso cuando parecía que Bomberman iba a ganar, Dig Dug demostró que se le da tan bien controlar a sus oponentes como controlar el terreno. Boomstick: Esta pelea ha sido la bomba. Wiz: El ganador es Dig Dug.Categoría:DEATH BATTLE! Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 1 Categoría:Vídeos animados por Ben Singer Categoría:Animaciones de Sprites